This invention relates to packaging of photosensitive material such as a photographic paper and a photographic film wound in a roll-shape, and more particularly to a package of photosensitive strip material as mentioned above adapted to be roomlight loaded into an exposure apparatus.
Such a package of photosensitive strip material as mentioned above is propsed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,395 which discloses a package serving to protect the photosensitive strip material therein from light and moisture and easily load the photosensitive material into a device under the roomlight. More particularly, the package includes a roll of a photosensitive strip material which is wound around a roll core with its radius increased and has generally flat end surfaces, and each cover for both the end surfaces of said roll, said end covers extending on a peripheral surface of said roll and having a rim fixed thereto, said rim having slits extending generally in an axial direction of the roll. Each slit is ended at a position where it does not reach the end surfaces of the roll.
Although the above-described prior art has a satisfactory function in the viewpoint that the photosensitive strip material wound in a roll-shape may be protected from light and moisture, it is disadvantageous in adaptability for use. That is to say, when the package of the photosensitive strip material in the prior art as above described is loaded in a magazine, and then is taken out and passed through a slit of the magazine, unevenness on the rims is rubbed or engaged with the slit, thus interfering with ready taking-out of the photosensitive strip material.